monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Doll profiles/2015
The doll profiles have been distributed over several subpages based on the year in which a character received its first doll. A few profiles have more than one version in existence. This page has the final versions transcribed. For details on noteworthy changes that may have occurred, see the notes section. Profiles Amanita Nightshade *'Parents:' Bad seed of the Corpse Flower *'Age:' 17 in Corpse Flower years *'Killer Style:' Amanita Nightshade's carefully cultivated look makes every other flower in the garden of style look like a weed by comparison. It isn't as if they are lacking in color, but their arrangement appears merely budding when planted next to my bloom of fashion. *'Freaky Flaw:' Nightshade believes there's nothing so wonderful as the sound of her own melodic voice, but there are many who feel that perhaps their voices are equally important. Amanita has spent many years pondering this and yet still sees little merit in that argument. *'Pet:' Amanita has an adoring maggot that is die-rling as both pet and accessory. *'Favorite Activity:' Amanita loves being adored and celebrated for her inherent beauty - both inside and out. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' You want to know what rots Amanita's roots? Poor service, and the thin-skinned monsters who provide it. If you can't get it right, then don't lose your leaves when Amanita expresses her dissatisfaction. *'Favorite Subject:' Photography. Amanita has always been the perfect subject for every class project. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Physical Deaducation. You want Amanita to run. Oh no no no! Monsters run to Amanita Nightshade or for Amanita Nightshade. Amanita does not run. *'Favorite Color:' Green and Purple *'Favorite Food:' Filtered spring water with a spritz of organic fertilizer. *'BFF's:' Amanita Nightshade Astranova * Parents: '''The Comet Aliens * '''Age: 15 (space years) * Killer Style: I love glam rock. The more sparkle and out-of-this-world shine the better. My quest is to be the most dazzling object in a universe full of stars! * Freaky Flaw: After traveling for lightyears, sometimes I have difficulty navigating Monster High. What I’m trying to say gets lost in translation, or I don’t get my new ghoulfriends’ fangisms, and then I feel like our conversations just orbit ‘round and ‘round. * Pet: No creature hibernates for as long as I’ve been in stasis, so it would not be fair to have a pet. * Favourite Activity: Singing. Music is common ground – and space. It is the language understood by all monsters. * Biggest Pet Peeve: When monsters ask me what planet I’m from. I’m a COMET ghoul – the entire galaxy is my home. * Favourite Subject:'''Astronomy. I love yo look at the stars. It helps me feel like I haven't strayed too far outside my own atmosphere. * '''Least Favourite Subject: Driver's Dead. When you have been flying for eons like I have, vehicles that stay on the ground are kind of booring. * Favourite Color: Shiny. That's a color, right? * Favourite Food: Spaghetti and moonballs (Gran’s secret recipe) * BFF's: Elle Eedee, Luna Mothews and Mouscedes King Djinni "Whisp" Grant * Parents: I wish I could explain that one. * Age: Gigi says she's 15, and since I'm technically the physical manifestation of her shadow then I'll go with that. * Killer Style: So when I'm at work I'm pretty traditional: silk, hatter tops, baggy pants, slippers, etc. But on my own time I like to wear silk, hatter tops, baggy pants, slippers, etc. What can I say, confortable is never boring. * Freak Flaw: I used to want to take over the world, and not in a 'Hey, everybody, vote for me!' kind of way. I don't ever want to be that way again, but the first step in fixing megalomania is recognizing it, right? * Pet: When I was wished into existance as a shadow djinni, a shadow pet didn't come along with it, so I'm not sure what kind of pet I'd want although I've heard flying monkeys are kind of creepy cool. * Favourite Activity: I didn't know this about myself, but it turns out I really love to read - which is the perfect activity when you have a lot of down time. * Biggest Pet Peeve: When monsters believe that a granted wish will solve all their problems and then become angry when it doesn't. * Favourite School Subject: Literature. My newfound love of reading is really making this subject everything that I could wish for. * Least Favourite School Subject: Phys. Dead. It's not the exercise, which I love, it's the team games. I mean have you ever tried playing dodgeball by yourself? It's not very challenging. * Favourite Color: Smokey Purple. * Favourite Food: S'carrot cake, I know random, right? But the texture and the scream cheese icing always make me wish for another slice. * BFF's: Kieran Valentine. Elle Eedee * Parents: The Robots * Age: 16 * Killer Style: The future is now! I love clean lines and shiny mettalic fashions. * Freaky Flaw: I can drop a monstruous beat, but when I dance I get too amped up and can sometimes blow a fuse! As much as I love the dance floor, I usually stay behind the turntables where I will not need to ask Frankie for a plug-in to reboot. * Pet: I am working on a pet for the future, but she is still in beta. * Favourite Activity: Composing. I love turning electronic squelches into clawesome music. * Biggest Pet Peeve: When monsters ask me if my intelligence is artificial! Like I have never heard that one before. * Favourite Activty: Metal Shop. I love tinkering and the teacher allows me the freedom to work on my music as well as programming. * Least Favourite Subject: '''Swimming. My system is more compatible with sound waves than the wet variety. * '''Favourite Color: Silver. It makes everything look state of the art. * Favourite Food: Anything with olive oil. Ctrl-Alt-Delish! * BFF's: Luna Mothews and Mouscedes King. Finnegan Wake Regular *'Parents:' A Merman *'Age:' N/A *'Killer Style:' My blue mohawk and clawesome tats may say punk rocker, but my fierce fashions are scary-cool race wear. *'Freaky Flaw:' I'm a scaredevil who doesn't like to be told, "That's too dangerous." Though, sometimes I may dive in headfirst too quickly! *'Pet:' A ghost cheetah would be my skultimate pet, because they're the fastest creature in the monster world...but they're too wild to be tamed. *'Favorite Activity:' When I'm not wheeling around school in my chair, you can find me working out in the school pool, at Gloom Beach or in the ocean. Water workouts really keep my fins fit. *'Biggest Pet Peeve': Monsters who think that because I'm in a chair, my handicap will hold me back. I may be a fish out of water, but I know what I can—and can't—do. *'Favorite Subject:' N/A *'Least Favorite Subject:' N/A *'Favorite Color:' N/A *'Favorite Food:' Kelp smoothies with protein boosts. They taste spoketastic and give me lots of energy so I'm always ready to roll (pun intended)! *'BFF's:' Lorna McNessie and Gigi Grant Lost profile *'Parents:' A Mermaid *'Age:' N/A *'Killer Style:' I like to be ready to get my wheels rolling at all times, so I always wear something athletic, but that doesn't mean my lurk isn't legit. *'Freaky Flaw:' I'm addicted to adrenaline. Love the rush that comes with racing through the Catacombs or wheeling around the SKRM track! *'Pet:' I grew up with a sea turtle who moved about as fast as a zombie. He still lives at home with my parents. *'Favorite Activity:' I'm not a sit around kind of dude. I love extreme sports, especially Skultimate Roller Maze. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Monsters who walk, drive or just move slow. I'm a monster with a need for speed. *'Favorite Subject:' N/A *'Least Favorite Subject:' N/A *'Favorite Color:' N/A *'Favorite Food:' It may be a scary-bit cliché since I'm a merman, but sushi and seaweed salad are my faves. *'BFF's:' Lorna McNessie and Gigi Grant Garrott du Roque *'Parents:' A Gargoyle *'Age:' 516 *'Killer Style:' I like to wear the style basics: skinny jeans, scarf, dragon leather jacket and boots. I do this because I wish for all attention to be focused on my designs rather than on moi. *'Freaky Flaw:' I am a perfectionist. Oui, oui, I know monsters that say this, but I unlive it. If I cannot get every detail on a design the way I think it should look, I will start from the beginning again. It is what makes me a good designer, I think. *'Pet:' My pets are my roses. I feed them, talk to them, and make sure they receive plenty of sun and water. In return they give to me beauty and inspiration. *'Favorite Activity:' I love to sketch and design fashions. I am like an architect of style. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' When some monster takes one of my designs and uses it as their own. To take another monster's hard work and pretend it is yours is dishonorable. *'Favorite Subject:' Art. I am passionate about it. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Dragonomics. Apparently, you're not supposed to put your own artistic flair on the charts and graphs. *'Favorite Color:' Patina green and red. *'Favorite Food:' Strawscary tarts. *'BFF's:' Rochelle Goyle and Clawdeen Wolf Gooliope Jellington * Parents: ''' Unknown * '''Age: 16 * Killer Style: Being somewhat larger than unlife makes it impossible to buy clothes 'off the rack', so everything I wear has to be stitched together by claw from material found around the Freak du Chic. That's not to say my circus chic is nor freak du fangtastic, because it certainly is. * Freaky Flaw: I'm quite comfortable around the Scarnival and all he terrifyinglytalented acts. But when I step outside this freaktacular world, I feel like I don't ft in and become very nervous! So much so, I literally shake like jelly. * Pet: There are so many UHH-mazing creatures I get to take care of at the Freak du Chic that I couldn't possibly choose a pet without making some creature jealous. * Favourite Activity: I love putting on ginormous Freak du Chic productions! Building sets, creating costumes… you name it, I do it all! I’m definitely a DIY kind of goo! * Biggest Pet Peeve: When other monsters treat the members of the Freak du Chic like… freaks. Just because we’re not “normal” in the eyes of outsiders doesn’t mean we don’t have the same feelings as everyone else. * Favourite Subject:'''History. Just because I don't know where I'm from doesn't mean I don't delight in learning the history of other monsters. * '''Least Favourite Subject:Mad Science. Something about the subject makes me quiver, and not in a good way. * Favourite Color: I love a kaleidoscope of colors. * Favourite Food: Boba and Jelly Donuts. *'BFF's:' All the members in Freak du Chic. Kieran Valentine * Parents: Emo Vampires * Age: 1602 * Killer Style: I never know when an ordinary day might turn into an extra ordinary one, so in order not to be caught underdressed I never leave the coffin wearing anything less than my very beast formalwear. I understand that many monsters think this is way over the top, but I would rather have it and not need it than need it and not have it. * Freaky Flaw: In the past I was often lurking for love in all the wrong places and was a bit... okay a lot selfish. Going forward I am deadicating my unlife to making right all the wrongs I have done in the past. * Pet: I think I used to be much too selfish to have a pet but know I understand that they give so much unconditional love that I am re-thinking having one. I'm open to any kind of pet except flying monkeys. I really can't talk about it right now. * Favourite Activity: It was once stealing love but now it's finding true love and helping other monsters do the same. * Biggest Pet Peeve: I can't really blame them, but I wish people wouldn't immediately think the worst of me first. * Favourite School Subject: Biteology - because I think I would like to be a vet one day. * Least Favourite School Subject: Phys. Dead. - the dress code is much too casual and sweat flattens my ruffles. * Favourite Colour: Maroon * Favourite Food: Devil's Food cake - love to treat my sweet fang every now and then. * BFF's: Djinni "Whisp" Grant Luna Mothews * Parents: '''The Mothman * '''Age: 16 * Killer Style: Total Goth Moth! I love dark colors with bright pops of colors, just like the city at night. * Freaky Flaw: I am attracted to stardom. For me that is the light that shines the brightest and I am determined to reach it. But I'm also dazzled by my beasties, and I don't mind getting a little of course if it means lending a helping wing to one of my ghoulfriends. * Pet: I don't think theres a pet undead that can keep up with my hectic schedule. * Favourite Activity: Singing, dancing, acting, I couldn't possible choose just one! * Biggest Pet Peeve: When ghoulfriends wont lend me their clothes because they think I'll return them all moth-eaten. * Favourite Class: Singing. It's the high note of my day. * Least Favourite Class: Whatever class is on first period. I'm noturnal so I'm definetly not a morning ghoul. * Favourite Color: Fluorescent yellow. It just fascinates me, ya know. * Favourite Food: Red Velvet with scream cheese frosting. * BFF's: Elle Eedee and Mouscedes King. Mouscedes King * Parents: The Rat King * Age: '''15 * '''Killer Style: Total Upper Beast Side! * Freaky Flaw: I'm a rat ghoul who is lactose intolerant - which sounds like a cheesy joke. I try not to be a pest, but I can't help it if I need to order my extra-cream, extra-whip, no-diary latte, substitution soy, hold the cream and easy on the foam. * Pet: I'd like to have a pet someday. Maybe something tiny and cute that I can carry in my purse. * Favourite Activity: Any kind of dancing. Even my tail has some monster moves. * Biggest Pet Peeve: '''The stigma against us rats that are based on some scary-tails. I used to be embarrassed to be the Rat King's daughter but now I know that being a monster princess totes rules! * '''Favourite Subject: Dance * Least Favourite Subject: Skullinary Arts. I like to cook but a lot of the recipes call for cheese so I'm not learning anything useful. Plus, in Boo York, I can have anything I want delivered. * Favourite Color: Grey, its so versatile. * Favourite Food: A nice sharp cheddar cheese always hits the spot. * BFF's: Luna Mothews and Elle Eedee. Fright-Mare profiles Aery Evenfall *'Monster:' A Skeleton *'Killer Style:' I like to call my style goth-mystic: purples and blacks, with flames, bone, and celestial elements. *'Freaky Flaw:' I have a special knack for knowing what my beasties are thinking before they say it. I wouldn’t call it a flaw, as much as a gift. *'Favorite Activity:' I love listening to my beasties hopes, dreams, and even fears. I try to give them stellar advice, but I know sometimes they just want someone to hear them *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' When monsters accuse me of eavesdropping on their convos because I sometimes know their secrets. Bay Tidechaser *'Monster:' A Sea Monster *'Killer Style:' Boho surfer chic. I love frothy fabrics floating around me and ghoulery that shows off the natural beauty of the sea. *'Freaky Flaw:' I’m graceful on the beach, and fluid on the waves, but when it comes to the dance floor, I have 4 left feet. *'Favorite Activity:' Hang tail! I’m a total surfer ghoul. I love to chase the waves – it’s like another way to fly! *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' When other ghouls think I’m flighty just because I have a casual unlifestyle. Frets Quartzmane *'Monster:' A Gargoyle *'Killer Style:' I like to rock leather, studs, and chains, and then soften up the look with a few black roses. *'Freaky Flaw:' Being made of stone makes me heavy, so my gallop is more like a trot. I’m usually a few steps behind the other ghouls. *'Favorite Activity:' Jamming with my musical beasties. When we get rocking, you can feel the vibrations all the way up in the catacombs. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Since I’m a gargoyle, monsters sometimes think I should be watching over them; but I’m a performer, so I want all eyes on me… and my guitar! Pyxis Prepstockings *'Monster:' A Pegasus *'Killer Style:' My beasties say I’m a preppy dresser, but I’m happy in anything as long as I can accessorize with blue ribbons. *'Freaky Flaw:' It’s against the rules of polo to fly, but sometimes I get carried away by the exhilaration and then I have to take a penalty. *'Favorite Activity:' Polo. I’m a sporty ghoul who comes from a long breed of champion polo players. I was swinging a mallet when I was only a foal. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' No, I don’t play water polo. I’m not even sure what that is. Stop asking me – please and thank you. Category:Profiles Category:Monster High website